Using Your Head and Following Your Heart
by Keira Sawyer
Summary: It's foolish to go through life using just your head but is it more foolish to use just your heart? Edward is a stuck up prude/prick, while Bella is a freespirited, mellow girl. The two of them will bring out different sides of each other. AH. ExB


**Using Your Head and Following Your Heart**

EPOV

Emmett was trying to set me up on another blind date. I don't know why he even bothers anymore. All the girls run away after one date with me, the prude. It's not all my fault, those girls couldn't comprehend a single topic of our discussion, much less speak semi-articulately. I would much rather work or read. Anything that wouldn't lower my IQ by the second.

I was dressed sharply in a suit, sitting at a corner booth with my eyes on the door. I was waiting for an Isabella Swan. Emmett said that she was perfect for me. I only agreed to his shenanigans because he promised that this would be the last time he would make me go out if it didn't work out. I would have ditched, but Emmett was spying on me from the other end of the restaurant.

I check my watch for the umpteenth time. She was running a bit late. I hated tardiness. I sighed, preparing myself mentally for a night with another mindless girl. I heard the bell ringing as the door opened revealing two girls. One was short with a pixie-like haircut and the other was mesmerizing. She was taller and had luscious brown locks to go with her deep chocolate orbs of eyes. I didn't even see where the short one had disappeared to by the time the other one pranced over to me. She smiled a breathtaking smile and I stood up like a gentleman until she was seated.

"You must be Isabella." She nodded.

"And I assume you're Eddie!" She said excitedly.

I grimaced. "I'd rather you call me by my proper name."

"Okay, I'll call you Edward, but only if you refer to me as Bella." She chirped.

Her happy tone would have been annoying if it were to come from anyone else, but it suited her. I smiled in agreement. This girl was very happy-go-lucky and quite beautiful. She seems entirely different from the previous dates I've had the displeasure of meeting, and we've only talked for a minute. Maybe Emmett was right.

"So tell me about yourself, Bella."

"I'm taking a year off of college to experience the world."

"I see. Is this just a break from your studies or are you unsure of your future?"

"It's more like soul-searching. I want to discover who I am and how I fit into this world." I raised my eyebrow at her profound declaration. She was deep. "What about you?"

"I graduated early and am an investor."

"So you're really smart." She concluded.

"I suppose. I'm sure you're intelligent as well."

"I'm afraid I don't use my brain as often as most people."

"Explain."

"I have no common sense whatsoever. I don't think before I act."

"But you must use your mind. How else could you get through life?"

"Simple. I follow my heart."

"That's where we differ. I seem only capable of using my head in all situations."

"So that's what Alice meant when she said that we needed each other."

"Alice?"

"Yeah, my best friend. She actually came here with me, but I don't know where she went off to."

"I think I have an idea." I nodded towards Emmett's table, where he dramatically ducked his head under his menu.

"They're spying on us?"

"I believe so."

"How about we ditch them?"

"I can agree to that."

"Okay, I'm going to go to the ladies' room, while you pardon yourself for a phone call. Then we'll dash outside. You drove here right?"

"Yes." I placed a few bills on the table and we commenced our plan.

Bella dialed my number from her phone and I left to answer it, while she went to the restroom. Before Emmett and Alice could catch on, we doubled-back and headed out the door. We ran to my Volvo and I sped out of there. After a moment of silence, Bella and I burst out laughing.

"That was fun." She said.

"I can't believe I did that."

"I guess I'm already rubbing off on you."

**_AN: Review! I do not own Twilight. Check out my profile to see where this story will go._**


End file.
